


Aperto Libro

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up Together, Romance, for me it is at least
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: Arturus ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Manilius voulait être son ami, et surtout, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il tenait à ce qu'Arturus lui apprenne à lire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La confession du jour, c'est que j'avais jamais regardé les derniers livres de Kaamelott avant cette semaine. Eh ben je savais pas ce que je ratais. Bon du coup je me suis fait les livre 5 et 6 deux fois, et voilà. Sur tumblr quelqu'un a émit l'idée d'Arthur qui apprend à Mani à lire, et je me suis dit que j'allais me lancer. Alors j'avoue je me suis carrément emballer. 7400 mots. WTF. Et j'ai deux autres OS qui arrivent aussi. Alors oui, j'ai de grosses tendances obsessionnels. Voilà voilà. Donc c'est sur Arthur et Manilius, essentiellement, et ça shippe un peu mais pas tant que ça. Enfin moi je les shippe à mort, mais là disons que ça peut se lire comme on veut.
> 
> Ma bonne amie Dupond-et-Dupont a corrigé les fautes ! Merci à elle.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Sire, vous voudriez pas m'apprendre à lire ? »

Perceval n'avait pas trop d'espoir que le roi accepte. Arthur perdait vite patience en essayant de lui expliquer des trucs, et Perceval n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en lecture, mais ça avait quand même l'air sacrément compliqué. Mais bon, ça valait quand même le coup de demander. S'il était de bonne humeur, il allait peut-être accepter. Perceval craignait un peu que ce soit trop difficile, mais ça faisait quand même hyper classe de savoir lire, et ça pouvait être utile. Bon, il avait un peu peur de gâcher le repas en se prenant une part de tarte dans la tronche, mais il fallait bien prendre son courage sous les bras de temps en temps.

Seulement, Arthur ne réagit pas du tout comme Perceval l'avait prévu. Il aurait dû ou accepter à contrepied, ou l'envoyer promener. Au lieu de ça, il se mit à regarder dans le vide, et Perceval eut l'impression qu'il était soudain parti très loin.

.

Arturus avait du mal à s'entendre avec les autres enfants de la caserne.

Les garçons de son âge, et les plus jeunes, il les trouvait bête, et les plus âgés, il les trouvait méchant. Ils aimaient tous se battre et faire des jeux idiots, et ils se tapaient dessus quand on le leur ordonnait, comme si c'était normal. Lui, ce qu'il aimait c'était lire – il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait appris. Il avait l'impression qu'il savait déjà un peu en arrivant au camp, alors il avait eu moins de mal que les autres à suivre les quelques leçons qu'on avait essayé de leur inculquer.

Après, il avait surtout profité de ses heures de service dans la baraque de commandement pour mettre la main sur des rapports de mission et des messages qu'il déchiffrait péniblement en s'aidant de ce que ses supérieurs avaient dit en les lisant.

Les autres le trouvaient bizarre, et ils ne lui adressaient pas trop la parole, mais au moins ils ne l'embêtaient pas. Depuis qu'il avait évité à Lucius de se faire rosser pour avoir volé des pommes dans la réserve en arrivant à convaincre Sirius qu'ils étaient ensemble en train de récurer les écuries, les autres lui témoignaient au moins un certain respect. Il s'en fichait un peu, mais si cela voulait dire qu'ils arrêtaient de le bousculer en sortant du dortoir, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il préférait être seul, de toute façon. Ce n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que personne ne voulait être son ami. C'était mieux comme ça.

« C'est toi le gars qui sait lire ? »

Arturus sursauta et se cogna le crâne contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Le livre de stratégie militaire qu'il avait récupéré chez Glaucia tomba sur le sol.

Il se redressa sur son lit en se frottant l'arrière du crâne pour faire face au nouveau venu. C'était surement un nouveau parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, un grand garçon dégingandé, avec des longues jambes et de longs bras, et un sourire très large, comme Arturus n'en avait jamais vu.

« ’Scuse moi, je voulais pas te faire peur. Bon, c'est toi ou pas ?

\- Ben vu que tu m'as trouvé en train de lire un livre y'a des chances ouais. »

Arturus se flagella mentalement. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu'il allait se faire les amis dont il n'avait pas besoin. L'autre garçon ne sembla pas particulièrement vexé pourtant. Si possible son sourire s'élargit encore – il allait finir par se blesser.

« Pas faux. Bon, du coup j'ai un service à te demander.

\- Non. »

Alors là, non. Il en avait rendus, des services. Ca ne finissait jamais bien. Et puis qui était ce garçon d'abord ? Il n'avait pas peur lui, d'arriver comme ça et de demander des services.

Il regretta un peu son refus, quand même, quand le sourire disparu, remplacé par un froncement de sourcil confus.

« Bah attends j'ai encore rien dit.

\- Je veux rien savoir. Je ferais rien de risqué pour toi, on se connait même pas ! »

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela fit de nouveau sourire l'inconnu.

« J'm'appelle Appius Manilius. Et c'est rien de risqué. On m'a dit que tu faisais ça tout le temps.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nan mais comme ça tu me connais.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais tout le temps ?

\- Ah, tu vois, tu es quand même curieux ! »

Le garçon, Manilius, souriait fièrement, comme s'il était content de l'avoir piégé. Arturus grommela, mécontent.

« Bon ben dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Et toi tu t'appelles comment ? »

Arturus soupira, de plus en plus excédé. Qu'il était pénible, ce Manilius ! Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et puis ils t'ont pas dit, les autres ?

\- Nan, j'ai juste demandé si y'en avait un qui savait lire, ils m'ont dit oui, un, et qu'il était surement en train de lire tout seul dans les dortoirs comme d'habitude. »

Bon, ce n'était pas très gentil. Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas dit son nom parce qu'ils s'en fichaient ou parce qu'ils ne le connaissaient même pas ? Il connaissait les noms de tous les garçons de la caserne, lui. Pas que ça lui serve, mais bon.

« Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Il était tenté de ne pas lui répondre, mais Manilius avait l'air curieux, comme si cela lui importait.

« Arturus.

\- Juste Arturus ?

\- Oui, juste Arturus, » répondit-il, énervé. Il n'était pas le seul à n'avoir qu'un prénom et rien d'autre, mais on ne manquait jamais de le leur rappeler. Ils avaient beau tous être des gamins abandonnés là pour servir Rome et débarrasser leurs parents, avoir effectivement des parents comptait quand même.

« Okay. Bon, du coup j'aurais besoin d'un service. »

Arturus leva les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon ne perdait pas le nord, et il s'en fichait en fait, de son prénom. Enfin bon, si ce n'était rien de trop compliqué, il pouvait bien faire quelque chose pour lui. Il n'allait pas dire non juste pour le principe.

« C'est quoi ?

-Alors voilà, je t'explique. Moi j'arrive à la milice là mais ça fait un bail que je suis soldat chez les romains.

-Combien de temps ?

-Pff, je sais plus. J'étais tellement jeune que je me rappelle à peine de mes vieux. Enfin bon, le truc c'est que moi on m'a toujours dit qu'ils m'avaient vendu, mes vieux. Mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai.

-Pourquoi, c'était pas leur genre ?

-Ah si, carrément. Enfin je crois. Mais bon comme je suis pas sûr, je voudrais éviter de leur en vouloir pour rien, tu vois.

-Euh, ouais okay mais... enfin quel rapport avec moi ?

-Ben voilà. Le chef il garde un registre tu sais, où il note les gars qui arrivent et tout et tout. Je l'ai vu quand je suis arrivé. Et je suis sûr que c'est écrit dedans. Je voulais aller vérifier moi-même mais je sais pas lire, en fait. Du coup, voilà. J'aurais besoin que t'ailles voir et que tu me dises. »

Arturus attendit que le garçon lui dise que c'était une blague, mais malgré son grand sourire il avait l'air complètement sérieux. C'était de loin la chose la plus bizarre qu'on lui ait jamais demandé.

« Tu penses que ça se fait ou pas ? » demanda Manilius après quelques instants de silence, quand il apparut qu'Arturus n'allait pas prendre la parole le premier.

« Euh, ouais, ouais ça se fait mais...

-Quoi, tu veux quelque chose en échange c'est ça ? Je peux rien te promettre pour l'instant, je viens à peine d'arriver, je sais pas trop comment ça marche ici, mais on peut s'arranger.

-Nan mais nan c'est pas ça. C'est pas grave ça. Je veux rien.

-Ah bon ? »

C'était au tour de l'autre garçon d'être suspicieux.

« Ouais nan c'est bon, t'inquiète pas. C'est facile, je pense. C'est juste... ça m'étonne un peu. Enfin, c'est pas ce qu'on me demande d'habitude.

-Ouais je sais pas, c'est juste pour savoir. Tu trouves que c'est une idée bizarre ?

-Bizarre, je sais pas, mais c'est une bonne idée en tout cas. ‘Fin j'y avais pas pensé. »

Il se demandait lui aussi, ce qu'il foutait là. Qui l'y avait mis, pourquoi. D'où il venait, est-ce que ses parents étaient morts ou est-ce qu’ils l'avaient abandonné ou vendu, est-ce qu'ils leur manquaient. Il se posait souvent la question, mais il s’était fait à l'idée qu'il ne le saurait simplement jamais.

« Tu pourrais en profiter pour regarder pour toi aussi du coup. Tu dois être dedans aussi. »

Ça semblait logique. Arturus acquiesça.

Ce ne fut pas bien compliqué d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au registre en nettoyant la baraque de commandement. Manilius ne sembla pas plus perturbé que ça d'apprendre que ses parents l'avaient effectivement vendu.

« Nan mais je m'en doutais, c'était pour être sûr. »

Le garçon fut presque plus surpris et désolé d'apprendre qu'Arturus n’était pas dans le registre du tout. Il avait eu beau feuilleter toutes les pages correspondant à l’époque de son arrivée, il n'était mentionné nulle part.

Il avait presque envie d'en vouloir au garçon qui lui avait donné l'idée du registre. Il était déçu, alors qu'il n'y pensait plus ces derniers temps. Seulement, pendant toute la semaine qui suivit, Manilius lui rapporta des fruits piqués aux cuisines chaque soir.

« Pour te remercier.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas la peine.

\- Eh bien juste pour te faire plaisir alors. »

Les fruits étaient trop mûrs ou pas assez, dégueu comme tout ce qu’ils mangeaient à la caserne, souvent à moitié écrasés dans les poches de sa tunique, mais oui, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Manilius les offrait avec un grand sourire, et Arturus oublia bien vite son nom absent du registre.

.

Aussi vrai que tout le monde évitait Arturus, tout le monde aimait Manilius, même s’il le leur rendait assez mal. Les autres garçons le trouvaient classe, parce qu'il avait toujours cet air nonchalant, comme s’il était là parce qu'il le voulait bien et pas parce qu'il y était obligé, comme s’il se moquait de tout et pouvait partir quand bon lui semblait, comme s’il avait une condition différente des autres. Il appréciait l’attention, pour sûr, mais il ne cherchait pas leur compagnie pour autant.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, celui qu'il ne cessait de venir trouver, c'était Arturus.

Arturus n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il en pensait exactement. Manilius était plus intéressant que les autres, il racontait bien les histoires et il était doué pour passer outre les gardes, mais il était aussi très bruyant et il souriait sans cesse, et Arturus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Regarde ce que j'ai ramené. »

Arturus n'était plus si souvent seul dans les dortoirs maintenant. Il ne savait pas comment Mani avait réussi à convaincre Lucius d'échanger de couche avec lui, mais en tout cas maintenant il dormait juste en dessous d'Arturus, et quand ils n'avaient rien à faire – bon, pas très souvent, mais quand même – il s'installait avec lui sur son lit et il le regardait lire. C'était un peu énervant, d'autant qu'il n'y avait pas tant de place que ça dans ce lit, mais il n'osait rien dire de peur que Manilius ne le laisse définitivement tomber. Il ne savait pas ce que l'autre garçon pouvait bien lui trouver, mais sa compagnie n'était pas si désagréable que ça, la plupart du temps, et il avait l'impression qu'un rien pourrait le convaincre de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Alors il ne disait rien du tout.

Enfin, sauf quand Manilius lui tendit un paquet enveloppé dans un vieux linge rapiécé avec un air de conspirateur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il, méfiant, sans prendre le paquet que Manilius lui tendait avec insistance.

\- Ouvre, tu verras bien ! »

Il ne voyait pas bien ce que l'autre garçon aurait pu ramener de dangereux, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Et Manilius avait l'air tellement content de lui, c'était presque contagieux. Arturus n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie de sourire avant de le rencontrer.

Il déplia soigneusement le linge pour découvrir son mystérieux contenu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une couverture en cuir râpé, peinant à maintenir ensemble les feuilles mal reliées qu'elle était censé contenir.

C'était un livre.

« Que... Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

\- Sirius a fait un grand nettoyage de sa baraque ce matin. Je crois qu'il est monté en grade, il refile la milice à Glaucia. Je lui ai filé un coup de main, alors il m'a dit que je pouvais prendre un truc dans tout le merdier qu'il avait à jeter.

-Pourquoi tu as pris un livre ? Tu sais même pas lire. »

C'était un peu injuste. Manilius était très fort pour toujours se retrouver dans ce genre de plan. Un mois dans la milice et il avait des faveurs dues de la moitié des recrues. Comme d’habitude alors qu'Arturus avait été injustement blessant, Manilius se contenta de rigoler.

« Evidemment, idiot. C'est pour toi.

\- Quoi ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il se connaissait, Manilius eut l'air un peu gêné. Il s'était affalé sur le lit d'Arturus comme il le faisait toujours, et il semblait guetter sa réaction avec une certaine appréhension.

« Ça te plait pas ? Désolé, j'ai pris au hasard. Je savais pas trop quoi choisir. »

A court de mot, Arturus se concentra sur le livre. Il était vieux, abimé, mais les pages étaient assez lisibles, même s’il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Ce n'était pas vraiment un livre en fait plutôt une pochette pour collecter des feuillets.

« Nan c'est... c'est bien c'est... de la poésie.

\- Zut, et c'est chiant ça la poésie ? J'espérais que ce serait un truc de stratégie ou d'histoire.

\- Nan nan, c'est bien. Enfin moi ça me plait. Mais... enfin... pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as pris ça ? Il devait y avoir d'autres trucs nan ? »

Manilius haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas complétement extraordinaire qu'il veuille offrir un cadeau à Arturus, comme ça, un cadeau auquel lui-même n'entendait strictement rien.

« Je sais pas. C'était surtout de la merde franchement. J'aurais bien aimé trouver un petit poignard ou un truc du genre mais bon... J'ai vu ça, j'ai pensé à toi.

\- Ben... ben merci. »

Un silence étrange s'installa entre eux. Après quelques instants Manilius s'installa plus confortablement.

« Bon et bah vas-y.

\- De quoi ?

\- Vas-y, lit ! J'ai jamais entendu de poésie de ma vie. Épate-moi ! »

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais Arturus avait très envie de faire exactement ça, alors il se cala comme il pouvait à côté de Manilius et se mit à lire du mieux qu'il pouvait. La poésie c’était pas le plus facile, parce que les tournures étaient bizarres et que c'était plus difficile de deviner les phrases, mais Manilius n'eut pas l'air de vouloir se plaindre. Arturus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi concentré, aussi intéressé. Il avait l'impression de dire des choses très importantes, d'être le centre du monde. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

.

Arturus allait se prendre une chasse pour sûr. Il avait juste voulu piquer des bandages pour rafistoler Papinus qui s'était encore fait dérouiller à l'entrainement. Il pensait qu'il aurait le temps de se faufiler dans la baraque avant que les gardes ne reviennent, mais il les entendait déjà approcher, et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Il se creusait la tête pour trouver une raison valable à sa présence dans la réserve, mais rien ne venait. Il cacha son butin dans sa tunique – avec un peu de chance, au moins, il ne se ferait pas défoncer pour rien.

Seulement quand les gardes furent juste devant la porte, il entendit un grand bruit qui venait de l'extérieur, comme une amphore se brisant sur le sol. S'ensuivirent des cris et des injonctions, et le bruit distinct des gardes en train de s'emmêler dans leurs armes en tentant de poursuivre quelqu'un. Arturus ne chercha pas à comprendre – sautant sur l'occasion, il attrapa quelques fournitures supplémentaires et retourna aux dortoirs en douce.

Papinus n'arrêtait pas de le remercier, ce qui l'agaçait. En plus, il était inquiet, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Manilius de la journée et qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision – il avait un don prodigieux pour se fourrer dans les ennuis, et personne ne put lui dire où il avait bien pu passer.

Il n'eut de réponse que le soir, tard après le diner, quand Manilius rentra au dortoir en claudiquant. Il avait le visage en sang, gonflé et violacé par endroit. Il n'eut même pas la force de grimper sur le lit d'Arturus – celui-ci le rejoignit sur le lit du bas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Chhh. »

Il s'empressa de sortir les bandages et l'onguent qu'il lui restait de sous son oreiller. Manilius souriait comme d'habitude, alors qu'avec sa lèvre fendue ça ne pouvait pas être plaisant.

« Je me suis fait chopper par les gardes. Je pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient à me rattraper ces gros glands.

\- Pourquoi ils te courraient après ?

\- Ben j'ai pété le réservoir d'eau à l'entrainement c't'aprem. Et pas par accident si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Chhhhhhhh.

Ils jetèrent des coups d'œil vigilant à leurs camarades endormis autour d'eux. Aucun ne sembla s'agiter.

« Quoi ? redemanda Arturus plus doucement, ce qui enlevait pas mal au côté dramatique de l’exclamation.

- Ben ouais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour les empêcher de rentrer dans la réserve. Aïe ! J'ai improvisé. »

Arturus leva les yeux au ciel et continua de nettoyer le visage de Manilius du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Je pige pas.

\- T'allais te faire gauler tête de nœud ! »

De surprise, Arturus s'arrêta net, la main en l'air à quelques centimètres du visage de son homologue.

« Mais c'est toi qui a fait tout ce bordel ?

\- Ben oui tu croyais quoi, que c'était un coup de bol ?

\- Ben un peu ouais...

\- Ben non. »

Arturus se remit à sa tâche, trop confus pour parler. Il avait cru comprendre que quelqu'un avait fait une connerie pendant qu'il était dans la réserve, mais bon des conneries ils en faisaient tout le temps, pour lui ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Manilius haussa les épaules comme il le faisait souvent, quand il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait posé une question débile dont la réponse allait de soi.

« T'aurais fait pareil pour moi. Les amis ça sert à ça. »

Cela arrêta Arturus à nouveau.

« Ami ? »

Manilius fronça les sourcils, vexé – ce qui le fit siffler de douleur à nouveau.

« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?

-Si si si ! Enfin... j'avais pas compris ça comme ça mais okay, okay.

-Pas compris quoi ? »

Arturus pris le temps de terminer son ouvrage avant de répondre.

« Je comprends pas trop pourquoi. Pourquoi tu veux être ami avec moi j'veux dire. Les autres...

\- On s'en fout des autres. Les autres ils sont hyper chiants, c'est tous les mêmes. T'es pas chiant toi. T'es pas comme les autres. Je sais pas, je t'aime bien, c'est tout », conclut Manilius, un peu énervé. Arturus se leva pour regagner son lit, mais il avait quelque chose à dire d'abord.

« Merci, Manilius.

\- Mani.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mani. Et tu me le revaudras, va.

\- J'en doute pas. »

Manilius sourit, et seulement là Arturus se sentit de retourner se coucher.

.

« Du coup j'aurais une faveur à te demander », lui dit Manilius quelques matins plus tard en guise de salut.

« Vas-y, demande.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu m'apprennes à lire.

\- De quoi ? »

C'était souvent la réaction que Manilius provoquait chez lui – une exclamation incrédule, parce que la plupart du temps il pouvait à peine croire les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son ami. Ça le faisait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs.

« Je veux pas devenir comme toi hein, mais juste avoir les bases tu sais. Je me dis que ça pourrait servir quand même. Et puis ça doit plaire aux gonzesses. »

C'était le nouveau grand truc des garçons de la caserne, plaire aux filles. Maintenant qu'ils sortaient de temps en temps en ville pour faire des commissions et accompagner des patrouilles, ils pouvaient en profiter pour draguer les filles du ghetto qui aimaient bien leurs uniformes. Mani faisait encore ce sourire, ce sourire absurde, espiègle et insouciant comme celui d'un enfant, et Arturus savait que redevable ou pas, il ne pourrait de toute façon pas lui dire non.

« Euh, ouais, okay. Okay on va faire ça.

\- Super. »

Ils s'éclipsèrent de la table à midi avec leur ration pour profiter de l'heure du repas. Manilius avait dégoté un bout de parchemin et une mine de charbon d’il ne savait où. Arturus se disait qu'il allait commencer par les lettres, ça semblait être un bon début, mais Manilius avait autre chose en tête.

« Attends attends, avant de commencer ces trucs chiants, je veux te demander un truc d'abord. »

Arturus se retint de faire un commentaire sur les trucs chiants – ils n'allaient pas aller bien loin si ça commençait comme ça.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu sais écrire aussi ouais ?

\- Ouais.

\- Du coup tu pourrais... Tu pourrais écrire mon nom ? »

Pris de court, Arturus resta sans voix. Manilius lui tendait le parchemin et le charbon, encourageant, un peu avide. Un gamin.

Arturus s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put. Il n'était pas excellent lecteur, et l'écriture, c'était pire. Ce n'était surement pas la meilleure chose à faire, d'apprendre à lire avec l'écriture de quelqu'un qui n'était déjà pas très bon, mais Manilius devrait s'en contenter. D'autant qu'il eut l'air plus que ravi de ce qu'il voyait.

« Ça c'est Manilius ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et toi c'est comment ? »

Arturus inscrivit son prénom en dessous de celui de son ami. Ils les contemplèrent un moment, parce que ça semblait important en quelque sorte.

« Génial. »

.

Arturus fut agréablement surpris de constater que Mani était très sérieux à propos d'apprendre à lire. Pour être honnête, il avait eu un peu peur de s'arracher les cheveux à essayer de lui expliquer les lettres et les sons, mais Manilius était assidu quand il le voulait bien, et il comprenait vite. Bon, il ne restait pas concentré très longtemps, car il ne tenait pas en place – pour sûr il ne serait jamais un lecteur aussi avide qu'Arturus. Mais quand même.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour s'entrainer, ses progrès étaient donc lents, mais constant. Le jour où il parvint à lire tout seul un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas, Arturus ne put pas s'empêcher de l'interroger.

« Dis donc Mani, tu t'en sors drôlement bien.

\- Haha, n'aie pas l'air si surpris, c'est presque vexant !

-Nan mais en même temps... Tu fais toujours n'importe quoi pendant les cours théoriques, et tu passes plutôt pour un idiot auprès des supérieurs... »

Il n'avait plus peur de vexer Manilius maintenant, il ne se vexait jamais. Pas quand c'était lui, en tout cas.

« Evidemment. Il vaut mieux passer pour un con, ça facilite la vie. Si tu passes pour un con, on te demande rien, et on te sous-estime.

\- Tu pourrais monter en grade un jour.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Diriger d'autres abrutis ? Ça me va bien d'être un simple soldat. Les responsabilités et les comptes rendus, c'est pas pour moi."

Arturus n'avait jamais vu ça comme ça. Il étudiait parce que ça lui plaisait. Peut-être que ça attirerait l'attention sur lui un jour, il n'en savait rien, il ne s'était pas posé la question.

« Je dis pas ce que c'est pas bien d'être intelligent hein. Et puis toi c'est pas pareil. T’es vraiment balèze. Moi je suis juste pas trop trop con. »

Arturus n'en était pas sûr, mais ça ressemblait presque à un compliment.

« Je suis pas si balèze que ça... » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Normalement il n'aimait pas trop que les autres commentent sur son gout pour la lecture et les études, parce qu'il y avait toujours un jugement négatif derrière, parce qu'ils trouvaient que ça faisait de lui un prétentieux. Mais Manilius, il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça mal, au contraire.

Il souriait largement au-dessus de la feuille couverte de leur gribouillis maladroits.

« Tu seras notre chef un jour Arturus, tu verras. »

Ça non plus, ça ne sonnait pas comme une insulte. Si cela pouvait leur éviter de se tuer à l'entrainement et de se faire humilier à toute heure de la journée, ce n'était peut-être pas une perspective si terrible.

« Bon aller, ferme-la et dis-moi ce qui est écrit en dessous. 

-Comment je peux te dire ce qu’il y a d’écrit si je dois me taire. »

Ils finirent leur séance à se battre comme des gamins.

.

Arturus attendait que Mani et les autres sortent de la baraque de commandement en essayant de se convaincre qu'il était juste curieux, et pas inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas être complètement sûr de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été convoqués, mais au fond, il le savait bien. Les autres n'avaient aucun doute en tout cas, mais lui, il avait encore espoir que ça n'ait rien à voir.

Dès qu'ils sortirent, les autres se précipitèrent vers eux pour apprendre la nouvelle qui, vu la tête qu'ils affichaient, ne devait pas être très bonne.

« Alors ? » demanda Caius.

Mani regardait Arturus en répondant.

« Assignés à la Légion. On part pour la Gaule dans une semaine. »

Certains étaient plus excités que d'autres à l'idée d'aller voir du pays et de sortir de la caserne, mais ils étaient tout de même inquiets, anxieux. La plupart d'entre eux n'avait aucune idée de où se trouvait la Gaule et ce qu'il s'y passait exactement. Ce qu’ils savaient par contre, de ceux qui en étaient revenus, c'est que les années dans la Légion étaient loin d'être une partie de rigolade. D'ailleurs, ils ne revenaient pas tous pour en témoigner.

Arturus s'était fait d'autres amis – une conséquence inévitable de trainer avec Manilius, et de sauver la peau des gars en baratinant les supérieurs pour leur éviter la punition – mais aucun n'était aussi intéressant que Mani. Ce n'était jamais sympa de voir des camarades partir pour la Légion, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quand est-ce qu’ils les reverraient, s'ils les reverraient seulement un jour. Cette fois, c'était pire. Le temps que Mani revienne, Arturus serait surement parti lui-même.

C'était vraiment une journée pourrie.

.

La semaine suivante à l'aube, les recrues étaient sur le départ. Mani se moqua d'Arturus parce qu'il faisait la gueule. Arturus lui dit de continuer à s'entrainer à lire, parce qu'il n'allait pas tout reprendre avec lui depuis le début quand il serait de retour. Pas si, quand. Mani lui dit de faire attention quand il serait dans la Légion lui aussi, et de ne pas mourir. Mani pouvait évoquer la mort comme si elle ne lui faisait pas peur, et peut-être que c'était le cas. Arturus n'avait pas peur de sa propre mort, mais il avait du mal à envisager calmement celle des autres.

« On se retrouve ici dans quelque temps, Arturus », dit Mani avec son stupide sourire, et ce n'était pas vraiment une promesse, pas non plus un souhait. C'était un fait, clair et simple, c'était la vérité. Ils se retrouveraient là, dans quelque temps.

« Aller, casse-toi. Je serais plus tranquille quand tu seras parti.

-Tu vas surtout bien te faire chier. Salut ! »

Ce jour-là, quelques minutes après l'aube, les recrues étaient parties.

.

Arturus fut envoyé en Egypte, à suer sous son uniforme de légionnaire et à bouffer du sable pendant deux ans. Ils en étaient à un stade où ils ne pouvaient plus dire ce qui était pire. Est-ce que c'étaient les entraînements à la caserne à Rome, ou est-ce que c'étaient les manœuvres interminables sous un soleil de plomb ? D'une manière générale, le pire était immanquablement le moment présent. Chaque jour semblait pire que le précédent.

Sauf peut-être un jour. Un jour, un des messagers qui se chargeaient de faire les liaisons entre le front et Rome vint à sa rencontre. Arturus le reconnut à peine sous son uniforme.

« Papinus ? »

Il n'y avait presque personne de la caserne en garnison avec lui, et il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait autant plaisir de revoir l'un d'eux.

« J'ai cru que je te trouverais jamais. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Ouais. Ça fait des mois que je cours l'empire pour porter des messages. Je crois que j'ai hérité du pire job possible... » dit-il en farfouillant dans la sacoche qu'il avait à l'épaule. Le pire était immanquablement le moment présent. Arturus aurait échangé sa place avec lui sans hésiter. On trouvait toujours les autres mieux lotis que soi-même. Arturus en était arrivé à la conclusion qu’absolument tous les postes dans la Légion étaient à chier, et qu'on ne disait du bien de l'armée que quand on n'y était plus.

« Ah ha ! »

Papinus lui tendit triomphalement un misérable bout de parchemin épais plié en quatre. Dessus n'était écrit que quelques mots en lettres grossières.

JE ME FAIS CHIER SANS TOI. MANI.

« Ça vient de...

-Manilius, ouaip. Je l'ai croisé dans un camp en Gaule, c'était il y des semaines, peut-être des mois. Il m'a promis de te le remettre dès que je te croiserais. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas sûr, mais il a insisté.

-Il allait bien ?

-Autant qu'on peut dans la Légion j'imagine, mais il allait bientôt rentrer à Rome. Il doit déjà y être à l'heure qu'il est. »

Arturus contempla le papier. Cela avait dû demander un sacré effort à Mani pour écrire ces simples mots, sans aucun garanti qu'Arturus les lirait un jour. Et il allait bien. En toute logique il était rentré à Rome. Tout allait bien.

« Tu repars quand ? demanda-t-il à Papinus.

\- Demain. On a droit à une nuit de repos avant de bouger.

\- Je peux te confier quelque chose ? Une réponse ? Au cas où tu le revois avant moi.

\- Bien sûr.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Avec tout ce que t'as fait pour moi, je te dois bien ça. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Mani aussi. Et puis ça me coûte rien. »

Arturus sourit avec reconnaissance. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il était là, et c'était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé durant tout ce temps.

Le soir, ils discutèrent un peu autour d'un des feux de camp du repas. Papinus avait des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde, alors qu'Arturus n’avait pas grand-chose à raconter. Il dit à Papinus qu'il lui restait au moins un an à tirer, mais qu'il comptait bien revenir entier à Rome. L'autre garçon lui répondit en riant qu'il n'en doutait pas. Le lendemain, il confia à son ami un bout de parchemin, dans l'espoir qu'il atteindrait Mani.

PAREIL. ON SE VOIT BIENTOT. ARTURUS.

.

Ils avaient changé, en revenant de la Légion.

Ils avaient bien grandis, ils ne ressemblaient plus du tout à des enfants. Endurcis par des années de camp dans des régions hostiles, à mal dormir, mal bouffer, et aller se faire tailler en pièce sur le champ de bataille, on ne pouvait plus les confondre avec autres chose que des soldats.

Arturus était soulagé, quand il reposa enfin le pied à Rome, même si c'était pour retrouver la caserne. Les dortoirs inconfortables, c'était sa maison, il avait sa place là-bas.

Quatre ans après qu'ils se soient séparés à l'aube, un an et demi après l'unique message qu'ils avaient pu s'échanger, Arturus trouva Mani en train de l'attendre à l'entrée de la caserne.

Peut-être que son sourire était moins radieux. Son visage était plus dur, et il avait des cicatrices qu'Arturus n'avait jamais vues. Mais ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance quand il l'accueillit à bras ouverts, avec une étreinte à lui briser les côtes.

« T'es resté tout petit », se moqua Mani en guise de salut, et Arturus se sentit vraiment chez lui.

.

Mani lui avait ramené de Gaule de vieilles cartes militaires qui rendaient compte de la stratégie qu'ils avaient employée, quelques rapports d'espion, et un par-dessus de fourrure assez ridicule et complètement inutile à Rome mais qui avait sauvé la vie des soldats coincés en Gaule pendant l'hiver. Arturus avait ramené de l'alcool et les substances hallucinogènes que les locaux fumaient en ville près de son camp, et quelques bijoux en toc qu'ils pourraient offrir à des filles en cadeau. Ils en firent bon usage en ville durant leurs permissions.

Mani avait changé bien sûr, un peu. Il se préoccupait encore moins qu’avant de suivre les ordres, de se mettre dans le pétrin et d’entrainer les autres avec lui. Ça énervait Arturus parfois – souvent – parce que c’est toujours lui qui devait arranger les choses derrière, nettoyer derrière lui. Il disait toujours que cette fois serait la dernière fois, mais en vérité il ne pouvait rien refuser à son ami. Il s’énervait après lui quand il causait des ennuis aux autres recrues, même si ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Mani n’en faisait qu’à sa tête, et il affectait ce comportement désinvolte, où il faisait comme si rien ne l’atteignait jamais, comme s’il se foutait de tout et de tout le monde. Il était fataliste à propos de leur condition de soldat de bas étage, ne s’offusquant jamais de rien parce que de toute façon ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, et cela énervait autant Arturus parce qu’il trouvait ça naze que parce qu’il savait qu’il avait raison.

Mais c’était toujours Mani. Il avait son sourire, il savait toujours où les emmener pour faire la fête et manger à l’œil, il leur trouvait des trucs à lire. Il avait vraiment tenu parole de ne pas laisser complètement tomber la lecture pendant son temps à la Légion, ce qui avait fait stupidement plaisir à Arturus.

Et puis il avait appris d’autres trucs aussi, Manilius. Un jour qu’ils étaient en train de se beurrer en permission, il l’attira contre lui, avec quelques difficultés parce qu’il n’arrêtait pas de rire, pour lui parler à l’oreille.

« Je t’ai jamais rien appris moi. 

\- Quoi ? »

Arturus avait beaucoup trop bu pour être en état de discuter. Il était à moitié affalé sur Mani et n’avait plus envie de bouger du tout.

« Toi tu m’as appris à lire, mais moi je t’ai jamais rien appris.

\- Ben si, tu m’as appris à piquer de la bouffe sans me faire repérer. 

\- Ouais nan, mais c’est nul ça.

\- À baratiner les gardes aussi. Je suis très fort pour ça maintenant, à force.

\- Nan mais ça aussi c’est nul. J’aimerais bien t’apprendre autre chose. 

\- Comme quoi ? »

Mani lui mit une main entre les jambes pour toute réponse. Il avait vraiment appris plein de chose. Il n’y avait pas de fille, dans les camps de légionnaires.

.

Cela resta toujours entre eux. Pas ça spécialement, ça, ils s’en foutaient, mais la lecture. Mani ne voulait pas que ça se sache, et la plupart du temps il prétendait qu'il ne savait pas lire quand on lui posait la question. Cela avait toujours à voir avec le plaisir bizarre qu'il tirait à être sous-estimé – il estimait que c'était une carte qui pourrait lui servir à condition de la jouer au bon moment.

Pour autant qu'Arturus le sache, Licinia fut la première à qui il en parla vraiment. Il ne l'apprit que par hasard, en surprenant une conversation entre ses deux amis un soir qu'ils avaient fait le mur pour aller se pinter à la fête populaire qui célébrait Mars dans les rues de la ville.

« Je comprends pas ce que c'est.

\- Je te dis c'est un cadeau d'Arturus. Ça sert à marquer les pages dans les livres, pour pas se pommer.

\- Nan mais d'accord, ça j'ai compris, mais pourquoi il t'a offert ça.

\- Ben parce que j'en ai pas.

-Mais tu sais lire toi ?

\- Ben ouais. D'ailleurs là, c'est écrit Manilius. »

Il pouvait entendre la fierté teintée d'orgueil qui transparaissait dans la voix de son ami et devait surement se lire sur son visage aussi. Licinia émit un petit rire impressionné. Ils parlaient d'un cadeau que lui avait fait Arturus quelques semaines plus tôt pour son anniversaire. Il avait bricolé un marque page avec une vieille sangle en cuir usager qu'il avait gravé au nom de Mani avec un fer – il avait bien faillit se faire prendre d'ailleurs.

« Et ça te plait ? De lire. C’est bien ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. »

Bon, c'était un peu brutal. Il savait que Mani n'en était pas à son niveau, mais quand même, depuis le temps, il pensait qu'il y avait pris goût.

« Mais pourquoi t’as appris alors ? Et pourquoi tu continues ? »

S’il avait su, il lui aurait offert autre chose.

« Ça peut servir non ? Et puis Arturus, c'est son truc. Toujours le nez dans un bouquin. Je me suis dit qu'il devait bien y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans, pour que ça le captive autant. Et ça nous faisait un truc à partager. »

Arturus n'osait pas se rapprocher, pourtant il aurait payé cher pour voir l'expression qu'arborait le visage de Mani à ce moment-là. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi exactement Mani lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à lire, toutes ces années auparavant. Les raisons qu'il lui avait données lui avaient paru acceptables sur le coup. Pour sûr, il s'était un peu emballé avec son apprentissage – Mani se serait contenté de pouvoir déchiffrer lettre par lettre, et de ne pas savoir écrire. Mais comme il ne l'avait jamais arrêté, Arturus avait continué à l'enseigner. Ça lui plaisait, et il pensait que ça plaisait à son ami aussi.

« Du coup c'était pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Un peu ouais. Mais ça me faisait plaisir aussi tu sais. Le pauvre avec tous les abrutis qu'on se tape à la caserne, il était bien seul, lui et sa grosse tête pleine. J’aimais bien qu’il me mette un peu dans la confidence. »

Mani rit doucement, content de sa propre tournure, même si Licinia ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait.

« Et puis ça impression les filles tu vois », continua Mani. Arturus le figura à faire un clin d'œil grossier à la jeune femme – elle avait bien du mérite de le supporter. Ils recommencèrent à flirter sans finesse, et Arturus s'éloigna.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de se demander ce que Mani avait bien pu lui trouver, pourquoi ils étaient devenus amis. Mais il en était reconnaissant, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, comme ce soir-là.

.

Ce fut une des dernières soirées paisibles comme celle-ci qu'ils purent avoir ensemble. Quelque temps plus tard, ils se firent chopper à la villa Aconia, et s'ensuivit un merdier pas possible d'intrigues politiques et militaires qui les laissa plutôt pommés. Mani le suivit partout, comme si c'était l'évidence même, jusqu’au fin fond de la Bretagne où on allait le bombarder roi. La perspective d'avoir son plus proche ami avec lui était sans doute la seule chose qui empêchait Arturus de ne pas tout laisser tomber. Mais c'était inespéré au final, pour deux soldats de merde comme eux. Ils seraient loin de Rome ici, loin des intrigues du Sénat et des magouilles sadiques de leurs supérieurs.

C'est ce qu'il se disait pour se remonter le moral en parcourant un ouvrage de loi dans une des chambres de la taverne où ils s'étaient installés pour recevoir les potentiels futurs chevaliers. Elles étaient toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres à ses yeux, fruits de traditions archaïques et d'un arrivisme qui faisait peine à voir. C'était encore plus déprimant de se dire qu'il faudrait des années pour changer tout cela. Il soupirait pour la centième fois de la soirée quand il reçut un objet en pleine tronche depuis la coche d'à côté.

« Wow ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu vas finir par te mettre à chialer sur ce livre à la con si tu continues, lui dit tranquillement Mani. Et puis j'ai envie d'éteindre, je suis claqué. Tu liras ça demain. »

Arturus – Arthur, Arthur, il faudrait bien s'y faire – récupéra l'objet. C'était le fameux marque-page.

« T'en a plus l'usage que moi pour l'instant, dit Mani en guise d'explication. Mais t'oublieras pas de me le rendre. Toute façon c'est grillé y'a mon nom dessus. »

Arthur ne demanda pas pourquoi Mani l'avait avec lui alors qu'il n’était clairement pas venu en Bretagne pour lire quoi que ce soit. Il le cala dans le livre et éteignit les bougies.

.

C'était sans doute ça qu'il regrettait le plus. De toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie, de toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas ou mal fait, qu'il avait fait alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû, c'était celle-là qui tenait le haut de la liste, la chose qu'il changerait, s’il le pouvait. Il écouterait Manilius qui lui disait que c'était de la folie de retourner à Rome, il s'arrangerait autrement pour faire venir Licinia, et pour apprendre qu'Aconia ne le rejoindrait jamais en Bretagne.

« Sire ? »

Arthur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Perceval le regardait avec un air inquiet, le repas devant eux complètement oublié.

« Vous voulez pas, Sire ? »

Mani et lui, côte à côte dans un lit déjà à peine assez grand pour une personne, à déchiffrer des textes de théorie militaire et de poésie mielleuse. Penchés au-dessus d'un parchemin sur une table encombrée, à la lumière d'une bougie misérable qui éclairait à peine le papier et qui faisait jouer des ombres étranges sur le visage de son ami, qui creusait les reliefs de son sourire toujours malin, toujours charmeur.

_Je me fais chier, sans toi._

_On se revoit bientôt._

Il quitta la table sans un mot.

.

Perceval n'avait pas bien compris, mais il prit soin de ne plus jamais aborder le sujet.

.

« Il n'est pas à vous, ce marque page. »

Arthur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il essayait de s'imposer une règle de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel plus de cinq fois par jour en présence de sa femme. Elle faisait des efforts pour le tester.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Ben c'est écrit Manilius dessus. C'est pas vous Manilius.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez que c'est pas moi. Et qui vous dit que c'est un nom déjà ? Vous parlez latin peut-être ? »

Souvent il s'en voulait, juste après avoir parlé. Elle n'y était pour rien, au final, elle était victime des circonstances, comme lui. Il regrettait souvent ses mots à son égard. Mais Manilius aurait ri, lui, il ne se vexait jamais. Ça lui revenait, et ça le mettait encore plus en colère, alors il ne s'excusait pas. Le mal était déjà fait, de toute façon. On ne rattrape pas les mots, jamais.

_On n'aurait pas dû venir ici._

« Eh ben allez-y dites-moi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La question le prit un peu de court. Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire, Manilius ? Un tas de chose.

_Tu n’oublieras pas de me le rendre._

« Manilius ça veut dire... amitié. Loyauté. Confiance. 

-Ça peut pas vouloir dire tout ça. »

Il soupira.

« Alors ça veut juste dire Amour. »

Il replaça le marque-page dans le livre qu'il était en train de lire et tourna le dos à Guenièvre pour tenter de s'endormir.

« Je parle pas le latin, mais je suis presque sûr qu'amour ça se dit pas comme ça. »

Il ne répondit rien.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà. En même temps comme si on pouvait faire autre chose que de l'angst avec cette histoire... Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous.


End file.
